


you make me feel like I am home again

by Ecrooked24



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra takes care of Adora, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Post Season 5, Protective Catra (She-Ra), picks up right after the show, tired adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrooked24/pseuds/Ecrooked24
Summary: Adora’s hand felt cold against her skin. And Adora was usually a big sweaty heater. Catra’s brow scrunched with concern.“Are you feeling okay Adora?”Catra felt how she stiffened beside her. “Yeah I think it’s hard to believe that its over.” Adora’s voice shook. “It’s still sinking in.”Catra wasn’t convinced.“Are you sure?”“I’m fine. I’m just feeling tir…” She held her hand against her head, closing her eyes like she was dizzy. I’m just tir-tired.”“Adora?”Blue eyes looked up at her for just a moment before they rolled to the back of her head."Adora!"or Adora takes a really long nap and gets taken care of because saving the world really takes it out of you in more ways than one+ Catra deals with some trauma as a treat
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 586





	you make me feel like I am home again

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title being: they take lots and lots of naps
> 
> (actual title comes from the song Lovesong by the Cure. It's really good check it out)

Somewhere along the line between sliding down the hill and rejoining the rest of the rebels dancing and hugging and laughing in the new grass everywhere, Catra noticed the way Adora’s hand shook a little in her own. But when Adora turned to her and her smile is brighter than the moons and the sun and all the stars in the sky and Catra feels all her worries and thoughts float out of her head and join the fluttering magic dust filling the sky. She stared for too long like an idiot at the girl that somehow had chosen her, loved her despite everything—until one of those flying pieces of dust landing on her nose, and she sneezed.

Bow and Glimmer wouldn’t leave her alone after that no matter how she shouted that she wasn’t cute. All the others joined in on the teasing, pointing, and picking at all the little things that made her cute until Catra’s tail poofed and her cheeks flamed. She wasn’t sure if it was more from anger or embarrassment. But Adora’s hand squeezed hers and it all faded except for that touch of skin on skin.

A few of Glimmer’s poofs (much to the discomfort of Catra’s stomach) and they were all back at the little hanger cut into the cave that the rebellion had made home. It shouldn’t have surprised her that the first thing the princesses and company wanted to do was party. Even with bruises and exhaustion, they brought out food and put on music. And they all laughed and hugged and danced for the first time without a war or an intergalactic threat hanging over their heads.

And Catra actually had fun. Every time someone came up to talk to her—asking about how they survived the Heart or what space was like, she had to bite back the shock. And the apologies. This was a party. There would be time for that later. At least there would be if Scorpia ever stopped hugging her. She could barely get a few minutes of freedom before she was scooped back up by clawed arms.

“I’m just so glad you’re here!” Scorpia said as she squeezed all the air out of Catra in one giant embrace. Scorpia nuzzled her head against Catra’s. “And have I told you how much I like your new haircut?”

“Yes,” Catra wheezed. “Like five times.”

“Oh well. I’m just so happy for you, Wildcat!”

“Thanks, Scorpia.” Catra patted her arm. “I’m happy for you too. You really seem to have found your place here.”

After a few moments, Scorpia still hadn’t let her down—in fact she hugged her tighter. Catra searched the room for someone to rescue her until finally she spotted Perfuma who was watching them with a fond little smile on her face. Catra made eye contact with her and tried to convey her desperation.

Perfuma came over to their side. “Hey Scorpia, you were going to tell me more about songs that you wrote while growing up.”

Suddenly the arms around her disappeared, and Catra dropped in a heap on the floor.

“You still want to hear them?” Scorpia asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Perfuma caught her free claw and started to pull her away. “Of course, you’re an amazing singer.”

Scorpia looked back at Catra a little unsure, but Catra waved her on. “I’ll catch up with you more later.”

She beamed and ran off with the flower girl, and Catra was finally free again.

She made her way over to Glimmer and Bow who sat on the floor with their arms around each other as they talked to the King and Castaspella. Melog lounged at their feet.

They looked up at her and smiled—there was more smiling in the Rebellion than probably double the Horde (especially without Adora there).

“Hey Catra, you having fun?” Bow asked.

She nodded. “Have you seen Adora? I lost track of her when Scorpia surprise attacked me.”

Glimmer sat up a little. “I think I saw her wander outside. Is she okay?”

“She’s probably fine. I’ll go check on her.”

Catra slipped from the room of ambient music and voices, out into the cool forest and sunlight. And there was Adora, leaning up against the cave wall looking at the Whispering Woods—renewed by her blast of magic. Catra couldn’t tell if her face was pale or if it was just the lighting.

Catra leaned up next to her. “Hey Adora. What are you doing out here?”

Adora let her gaze linger on the woods a few more moments before turning to smile at Catra. Weaker than before. “I just needed a moment to get away from all the chaos.”

“Yeah, your friends are a little crazy.”

“ _Our_ friends,” Adora corrected. She intertwined their fingers as she said it.

And how could Catra argue after that. “Our friends,” she said with a nod.

But Adora’s hand felt cold against her skin. And Adora was like a big sweaty heater. Catra’s brow scrunched with concern.

“Are you feeling okay Adora?”

Catra felt how she stiffened beside her. “Yeah I think it’s hard to believe that it’s over.” Adora’s voice shook. “It’s still sinking in.”

Catra wasn’t convince. Looking at her face up close it really was pale instead of warm and tan.

“Are you sure?” Catra grabbed Adora’s face and pulled her close to examine her. “Is your brain damage finally showing?”

Adora stepped back, pushing away her hands but the effort was weak and only worked because Catra let her. “I’m fine. I’m just feeling t…” She held her hand against her head, closing her eyes like she was dizzy. I’m just tir-tired.”

“Adora?”

Blue eyes looked up at her for just a moment before they rolled to the back of her head. Adora slumped forward.

“Adora!”

Catra dashed to catch her; her arms sliding underneath her arms as Adora’s face fell against her chest.

“No, no no no no,” Catra mumbled to herself as she eased her to the ground, cradling Adora in her lap. Catra pressed her ear against her chest. There was a heartbeat. Still there. Still steady. But her breathing was shallow, labored.

“You idiot! Why didn’t you say something? You are _not_ leaving me now! Not after everything.”

Glimmer and Bow burst through from the hanger with a red and spikey Melog pushing them forward with their head. “Catra? Ad—” Bow stopped short when he spotted them.

In a poof of sparkles, Glimmer was at Catra side. “What happened?”

Catra could barely breath through the panic constricting her chest. “I don’t… I don’t know. Her hands were—And she was acting funny, but not—and then she collapsed.”

Bow put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

Micah peaked his head out of the hanger. “Is everything okay out here?”

“Dad help!”

His eyes widened, and he ran to the group his hands already glowing pink with magic. He knelt beside them and created a circle of magic in the air above Adora. Catra watched as he pushed it closer so it hovered over Adora’s body, moving up and down until finally resting above her head. She looked up, finding the King’s jaw set tight with concentration.

“What’s wrong with her?” she asked.

“Nothing.” He let his hands fall to the side and the spell dissipated.

“That can’t be right,” Catra growled. “People don’t just get all pale and pass out for nothing.”

“No no, you misunderstood,” Micah said, his voice slow and calm in comparison to her high pitch panic. “There’s nothing wrong with her. She’s just tired. She almost died from Horde Prime’s virus and then she channeled all the energy from the Heart before blasting it out across the planet. The adrenaline must have kept her going for a while, but it’s all worn out. Her body is just exhausted.”

Bow moved a little bit closer. “So she is going to be okay?”

“She’s going to need lots of rest. You three will have to force her to stay off her feet for as long as you can.”

Catra felt the frantic pace of her heart ease to a more normal beat. “I’ll tie her down if I have too.”

Then Glimmer pushed forward into her view, putting her hand on Catra’s shoulder. “There’s a bed in the back of the hanger. Can I teleport us there?”

Catra nodded and clenched her eyes shut, pulling Adora closer in anticipation of the inevitable nausea. There was a pop and Catra sagged forward as her stomach lurched. But she took a deep breath and fought it off. When she looked up, three sets of eyes peered at her in concern.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” But her grip on Adora didn’t loosen.

Bow moved to put his arms under Adora to lift her, but Catra hissed and pulled her away from him.

It took seeing his eyes widen in fear and his hands flinch away for her to come back to her senses. “I’m sorry. I-I don’t know… I’m sorry.”

Bow held his hands up to calm her. “It’s alright. Can I help you lift her up onto the bed?”

She mumbled a quiet ‘yes’, avoiding his kind and knowing eyes. Bow lifted her legs while Catra hoisted up Adora’s torso—careful to cradle her head in her arms. They laid her gently on the bed. Melog hopped up to curl at Adora’s feet.

Catra lifted Adora’s head and fluffed the small pillow, making sure it was positioned right before laying her down again. And then she moved to the blankets. Adora liked blankets. She dragged them out from beneath Adora and then pulled them up over her chest.

She paused in her work just in time to catch Micah and Glimmer share a look. And then they both looked over at Bow who seemed to catch whatever message they were trying to convey.

“We are going to get everyone settled and quieted down,” Glimmer said. “Adora’s not the only one that needs rest.”

“We’ll make sure that no one bothers you for a bit,” Bow added.

“If she wakes up, try to get her to eat something but keep her in bed. When we get back to Brightmoon, Castaspella and I will whip up some potions to help her rest and heal. For now though, sleep is what will be best,” Micah said.

And with another poof, Catra was alone.

A quiet groan snapped her attention back to Adora. Catra moved to her side, but she remained unconscious. Just shifting to lay on her side.

Catra sat on the bed and gently pulled the band from around Adora’s hair, releasing it from the silly ponytail. She ran her fingers through the long blonde hair, smiling a little at how the tie had left a kink. She did her best to brush it out, but it probably was stuck after so long wearing the same hairstyle. Catra’s eyes flickered to Adora’s face. She didn’t look like she normally did when she slept. No snoring. No furrowed brow as she fought dream battles. Her expression was slack. Vacant.

She blinked and green spread across Adora’s hands and face. Branching out farther and farther. White and purple light pulsated at her chest. Breath fading, slipping, dying.

Catra jerked back, but when she blinked again it was all gone. Only pale skin and shadows cast by the light above. Catra sucked in a deep breath. It was over. They weren’t in the Heart. The failsafe had worked. Adora was okay. Melog rubbed their head against her back, still her chest grew tighter and tighter with panic. 

She dashed to the door and checked to make sure it was closed tight before flicking off the light and running back to Adora. Catra slid into the bed beside her so that her body molded to Adora back. She wrapped her arms around her torso and tangled their legs, pressing her ear between Adora’s shoulder blades so she could hear the quiet thump of her heart and filling of her lungs. Still beating. Still breathing. And when tears filled the edges of her eyes, Catra scrunched them closed and held Adora tighter. Reminding herself she was just sleeping. Just resting.

She let the gentle vibration in her chest build until her purrs rumbled against Adora. Just like she had in the Horde when Adora was feeling sick or sad. Adora liked her purrs. She said they helped her heal. Maybe then she’d wake up sooner—

Catra cut that selfish thought off. Adora needed to sleep. She deserved sleep more than anyone. Catra would be there when she woke up but for now she’d take care of her as she slept.

“I’ve got you,” Catra whispered against her skin. “I’m not letting you go.” She said it again and again until the tightness in her chest slowly faded and the tension in her body eased.

It was only late afternoon, but Catra slipped into sleep alongside Adora.

* * *

She woke to the sound of the door opening and a crack of light painting its way across the floor and bed. Catra slit her eyes open, enough to watch silhouetted figures step into the light and then close the door behind them. Quiet footsteps padded across the ground towards her and Adora.

Catra stayed still, pretending to sleep. Letting them get closer and closer until—she sat up and lashed out at the nearest figure. Clawing into the darkness and hissing. Both figures screamed, shrill and frightened. There was a flash a pink light. Then the overhead light flicked on and Catra hissed again, shielding her eyes against the light with the hand that wasn’t clinging onto Adora.

When her eyes adjusted, she looked across spotting Glimmer and Bow clutching one another. Melog all red and spikey between them and the bed. They all stared at each other in shock.

Adora let out a loud snore, pushing her back against Catra. It was enough to snap Catra out of it. Her looked down at her, but she was still dead asleep—though maybe not as pale as before. Melog jumped up on the bed and lay on Adora’s feet, back to their normal blue.

“Catra! You could have clawed my eye out,” Glimmer shouted, stepping out of Bow’s arms and towards the bed. “You’re lucky I can teleport.”

“If you don’t want to get clawed then don’t sneak up on me like that,” Catra snapped back.

Glimmer waved her hands around the room, exasperated. “We’re in a secret bunker and the war is over. Who would be coming in here to hurt you?”

“I—” Catra stopped. The war was over. The Horde was gone. They were safe. “I’m sorry. Adora is sick and I forgot we weren’t in the H… I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Bow stepped forward and put his hand on both Glimmer and her shoulders. “We’re glad Adora has someone to protect her. She is always so worried about protecting everyone else. It’s nice that she has you to take care of her.”

Glimmer’s face softened. “Yeah it’s cute. Dangerous. But cute.”

Catra’s face went hot. “I’m not cute!”

They only giggled in response.

So Catra looked away trying to hide her blush, her tail lashing back and forth. “Whatever. What do you guys want anyway?”

“Right!” Bow said dashing to a table against a wall near the bed. “We brought you both some dinner and water.” His hands splayed out to gesture towards the plate of food like it was a mighty gift. “Adora will probably be starving when she wakes up, and you need to eat something too.”

“Oh,” Catra said. “Thank you.” She hadn’t even thought about eating but seeing the plate made her stomach grumble a little.

“And if you need anything else, we are leaving you a tablet to message us,” Bow continued. “Everyone is resting for the rest of the night, but tomorrow we’ll start to reclaim Brightmoon. When it’s all ready we’ll bring you both back there, but for now Adora should just stay here and rest.”

Catra nodded. Adora wouldn’t leave that bed for at least another day if she had anything to say about it. And she did.

“Someone will come in to bring you some breakfast in the morning. Try not to maim them please.” Glimmer voice sounded serious, but a big smile spread across her face.

“I’ll try,” Catra said waving the concern away. “Goodnight Sparkles and Arrow Boy.”

They both rolled their eyes but waved as they turned towards the door. “Sleep tight, Horde Scum.”

They turned the light off and closed the door behind them, leaving Catra in darkness. She chuckled a little. Adora’s—their friends weren’t all that bad.

Her eyes readjusted to the darkness quickly. She slipped off the bed and moved to examine the plate of food. There were sandwiches of some sort and grapes. Her stomach rumbled again, urging her to grab a sandwich.

She took her first bite and her eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. The sandwich was nothing but crumbs in her hand in a few seconds. Even from a ramshackle camp, Rebellion food was much better than ration bars. Her eyes flashed back down to the plate. There were three more sandwiches left. They’d probably meant for Adora and her each to have two. Catra looked back over her shoulder at Adora, passed out on the bed. That girl could probably eat all three even without having missed several meals. So despite how her stomach still clenched, Catra opted to snag a handful of grapes. Leaving the sandwiches behind.

When she had finished eating, Catra lay back down in the bed. She pulled Adora back against her and sighed as she pressed her face against Adora’s neck, breathing in her sweaty sleepy scent. Melog adjusted so that they lay comfortable on both their legs.

It wasn’t long before sleep pulled at her again. Adora wasn’t the only one who had had a long day and Catra figured there was nowhere else in the whole universe she’d rather be.

* * *

Her back arched as red lightning flooded her system. She couldn’t move. Pain setting her teeth on edge. Couldn’t fight. But there was no where to go. All around her was darkness. Thick and heavy.

A laugh pulsed in her ear. And a hand reached out to cup her cheek from behind, flipping her paralyzed body around. Dark masked eyes stared down at her. When the fingers rubbed against the fur on her cheek half of her wanted to lean into the affection while the other fought to hiss and pull away. But the electric magic kept her frozen.

“You confuse her,” Shadow Weaver whispered. “You distract her.”

Catra’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t argue. Couldn’t scream.

“You drag her down. And now…” Shadow Weaver let her hand fall and stepped away. “The enemy has her. Because of you.”

Her breath caught in her throat. Where Shadow Weaver had stood, a green glow appeared in the darkness. She blinked, and slowly the scene grew clearer. And she could make out Adora. Facing away from her. Dressed in white and black.

Catra jerked forward—the paralyzing red lightning gone but quickly replaced by the strong arms of Prime’s clones.

“No Adora!” She screamed. “Run. Fight it.”

Adora turned around. But her blue eyes were green. “It’s okay, Catra. Prime is going to help me. Purge me of my bad memories.” She reached out to caress Catra’s cheek. “Of all the times you hurt me.”

Tears came to Catra’s eyes, spilling onto Adora’s hand. “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

But Adora didn’t answer.

“Come little sister.” Horde Prime beckoned her towards the pool. “Soon you will be cleansed of your fear and pain.”

Adora stepped into the green liquid and Catra screamed. The sound echoing in the giant chamber. Her throat burned.

“Adora! No. No don’t. I’m sorry. Don’t!”

But her voice was droned out as chanting filled the room.

_Cast out the shadows. Cast out the shadows. Cast out the shadows._

Catra thrashed against the hands holding her, but they were too strong. Too many of them.

Adora moved deeper into the pool until the green came up to her chest. Then she turned to face her. A small smile on her face. “It’s okay. I’m ready.”

“Thank you Catra.” Horde Prime’s voice made her shiver. “Your Adora soon will be fully in my light. _Because of you_.”

With a wave of his hand the pool sparked with electricity.

Adora’s body convulsed. Green lightning arced around her. Her head tossed back in a scream. And Catra’s screams mingled with hers.

“Please! Please stop. Take me instead. Please!”

But Horde Prime only laughed and smiled, his extra eyes blinking at her.

Catra looked back to Adora as she writhed in the water. Adora brought her face down in a jolt to look back at her. Green flickered away leaving glazed over blue. Her mouth was frozen in agony, but Adora’s eyes pierced her. Begging. Pleading.

And Catra howled. She threw herself against the arms. Biting and twisting. But she couldn’t get free. Couldn’t get to Adora. When the green came back to her eyes and the screaming continued, the clones holding her pulled backwards. Away from the pool. Away from Adora. Back into the darkness.

“No! Adora!”

Soon all she could see was a green glow. And then only darkness. But still she screamed and fought.

“Adora! Adora! _Adora_!”

Catra jolted upright. Chest heaving and eyes frantically searching in the darkness. Then she spotted blonde hair and white skin in the darkness. The arms wrapped around her were real, but they weren’t from any clone.

Adora grip was tight around her waist, holding her even with Catra sitting up. She must have shifted while they had slept, so that they no longer spooned but lay facing one another. Reaching out even in her sleep to hold Catra.

Tears spilled over, and Catra buried her face in Adora’s hair. Melog mewled, rising from their sleep to nuzzle against Catra’s side.

“It’s okay. Just a nightmare,” she breathed.

She lay down again, pulling Adora up so that she lay on Catra’s chest. That way Catra could feel her breath against her skin. And a puddle of drool already forming, wetting her fur.

Catra huffed a quiet laugh. She’d take the drool if it meant that Adora was okay. Safe. Free.

She lay there in the dark for a long time. Listening to Adora breathe. Slow and steady with the occasional snore. Letting it wash away the screams and green and red lightning. Melog purred against her back, echoing Adora’s breathing. Each inhale and exhale reminding her that Adora was here with her. Had chosen her. Until eventually Adora’s breathing easing her to sleep like a lullaby.

* * *

It was noon and Adora still hadn’t woken up.

Someone had come to bring them breakfast just like Glimmer had said, but Catra was too focused on Adora to pay attention to them. She hadn’t even eaten. She couldn’t let herself be distracted. Catra paced all morning. Adjusting Adora’s blanket and pillow periodically, stroking her hair, or messaging tension from her shoulders. Her sleep wasn’t as peaceful as it had been the day before. Adora grumbled and shifted back and forth—fighting battles in her mind. But still she didn’t wake up.

She was picking the blanket up off the floor after Adora kicked them off _again_ when a knock came from the door.

“Come in.”

“You’re not going to attack us this time, right?” Bow peaked his head in.

Catra scoffed as she spread the blanket over Adora. “No doofus. You knocked.”

“Oh yeah.” He stumbled in rubbing the back of his neck.

Glimmer came barging in behind him. “Has she woken up?”

“No, but she’s not sleeping as heavy anymore. She might wake up soon.”

Both of their shoulders slumped. They both were holding a bowl of steaming soup in their hands. They placed them on the table next to the untouched breakfast. Bow motioned to the full plates with his head and Glimmer must have gotten his message because her eyes flashed to the food and then up to Catra.

“Hey, we need to talk to you for a moment,” Bow said. “Why don’t we leave the room, so we don’t disturb Adora.”

Catra hesitated, her hand lingering on Adora’s shoulder. Adora’s eyebrows were all scrunched. Still dreaming.

“Come on,” Glimmer said. “Adora will still be here when you get back. Melog can stay and watch over her for you.”

Catra sighed, Melog’s reassuring voice in her mind easing her fear. “Fine. This better be quick though.”

She followed them out the door, casting one last look to Adora and Melog now draped on top of her before closing it behind her.

They stayed close to the room. Unlike the day before the hanger sounded empty—princesses and Brightmoon guards only occasionally moved through carrying things or speaking quietly to one another.

Catra put her hands on her hips. “So what do you need?”

“Why haven’t you been eating?” Glimmer burst out.

“What? How did you—why do you even care?” Catra snarled, her hair standing on end.

“Hey,” Bow raised his hands in mock surrender. “We care about you Catra. Just as much as we care about Adora.”

“What would Adora say if she knew you had barely eaten in the last day?” Glimmer asked.

Catra let out a long breath and looked down at the floor. “She’d probably tackle me, and force feed me. She’s more the force fix it than talk about it type. Not like you two.” She eyed them a little.

They both chuckled. “Aren’t you glad it’s us then?” Glimmer asked.

“One second.” Bow ran across the room, digging through some boxes before hurrying back with a sandwich in his hand. “Here.” He handed it to her. “It’s left over from last night. Eat it and then go eat your lunch in the room.”

They watched her, eyes wide with expectation until finally she sighed and took a bite. Catra would never show it, but her whole body almost sagged in gratitude. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was.

“So how is your castle, Sparkles?” she said around another bite.

Glimmer’s face went solemn. “It’s a mess. After leaving it empty for so long, looters have trashed everything.”

“But,” Bow jumped in. “Everyone is helping with clean up and we are already getting it all fixed up. I’d give it a day or two until it’s good enough at least for you and Adora to come and stay.”

“Then we’ll have a hell of a time keeping Adora in bed instead of helping,” Catra said.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find some way to distract her.” Glimmer smirked at her, and Catra immediately looked away, hoping they couldn’t see the heat she felt on her face.

“Uh yeah well, I better get back to Adora. You two have fun cleaning up your princess castle.”

Before she could turn to reach for the door, two pairs of arms wrapped around her and she was encased in a hug.

Catra groaned, but still she put an arm around both of them. “Is it always going to be like this with you?”

“Hugs are an essential part of the best friends squad,” Bow hummed.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Glimmer said.

She sighed and hugged them back until finally they let go.

“We’ll be back tomorrow to check on you.” Glimmer grabbed hold of Bow, ready to teleport. “Don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything.”

“And don’t forget to eat,” Bow shouted.

And then poof they were gone.

Catra chuckled to herself, shaking her head as she stepped back into the room. Only to find Adora sitting up at the edge of the bed. Melog red and prowling at her feet.

“Catra,” Adora said, her voice coarse and quiet. Catra stared, frozen in the doorway by blue eyes.

Adora stood, taking a half step forward and holding her hand out.

Then she buckled, knees giving out under her weight. Catra broke from her trance and ran forward. Sliding to catch Adora before her head hit the ground. Adora’s torso hit her full on, knocking the wind out of her as a ragdoll arm fell over her shoulder.

“What are you doing you idiot?” Catra grunted as she heaved her back onto the bed—Adora ended up half in her lap. Catra hugged her tight. Adora was finally awake. Melog relaxed and lay on the floor at her feet.

“You weren’t here… I was going to find you.” Adora breathed against the fur on Catra’s neck.

Catra’s heart clenched. She hadn’t meant to leave her alone. She’d wanted to be here when she woke up. And still Adora wanted her. Catra took a breath around the lump building in her throat and eased Adora to lay back on the bed. As she eased herself out from underneath her, Adora’s reached out blindly—catching her arm almost yanking Catra down on top of her. Catra braced herself—hovering above Adora for a moment. Looking down on Adora’s soft strong features. And tired eyes, wide with anxiety. Adora’s hands still clinging too tight to her arm.

“Hey it’s okay. I’m here,” Catra cooed, her face blushing a little at the gentle tone of her own voice. She let herself fall to the bed, resting her head on Adora’s shoulder. Adora’s hands loosen from her arm and instead she encircled her arms around Catra, fingers digging weakly into her back. Catra’s own hand came up to cup Adora’s cheek. “I’m sorry I left you. I just had to talk to Glimmer and Bow for a moment. They went back to Brightmoon, but if you want we can message them and I’m sure they’ll poof right over to visit you.”

Adora smiled softly down at her. Until her words seemed to compute in her mind. “Brightmoon? It’s probably a disaster there. They’re going to need She-ra—”

She tried to sit up—and she got about halfway to vertical—but Catra pushed her back down—again far too easily. Adora was too weak to fight.

“Adora they’re fine. I promise you that despite past evidence, the world will not end if you don’t turn into a buff magical princess and do all the work while the rest of the princesses watch in awe.”

Adora huffed. “That’s not… I have to—”

“You don’t _have_ to do anything anymore Adora. The war is over. They don’t need your help. Especially when you are half dead with exhaustion,” Catra almost shouted, sitting up again and rubbing her palms against her eyes in frustration.

Adora’s arms slipped from around her and made a soft thud as they fell limp on the bed. Catra continued to rub her eyes, counting as she breathed to try and release the tension from her jaw and shoulder and get a grip on the anger that had reared its ugly face. Again.

But a choked gasp brought all her focus back to Adora. She turned to find Adora’s eyes screwed closed, a hand over her mouth to keep her cries from escaping.

And suddenly Catra felt like the ceiling had caved in on her.

She fell across Adora’s chest and slid her arms beneath her, holding her so close Adora’s trembling echoed through her. “I’m sorry,” Catra whispered. “I shouldn’t have shouted. You just… scared me when you passed out, and I don’t want it to happen again ever.”

Adora sucked in a long shuddering breath. “No you’re right. I’m an idiot. I can’t help anyone like this.” She paused, and then whispered, “They don’t need me.”

Catra stiffened. “You’ll be better soon. And then I’m sure they’ll be tons of things you can do,” she suggested and then looked up to see her reaction.

Adora was quiet, only shuddering breaths filling the silence. Catra could see her mind working too hard, spiraling, even as Adora avoided looking back at her. Catra wanted to force her to talk. To spill out what was eating away inside her. Share it. Lay it bare. Hadn’t Catra earned that? But she couldn’t force Adora. She had to choose.

“You can talk to me… if you want. I’m here for you as long as you’ll have me.”

Adora finally looked at her, bags heavy under her eyes and mouth curled into a frown that made Catra’s chest ache. And then tears slid down onto Adora’s cheeks.

“It’s just like you said. The war is over.” Her voice wavered and she paused to breath through the tears. “I guess I was just so focused on stopping… him… that I didn’t realized that once he was gone, no one would need me anymore.” The last words came with a sob.

Catra held onto her tighter, hoping her purring might calm Adora’s desperate cries. She cried herself out after several minutes. Her body completely limp and exhausted in Catra’s arms. But Catra still held on.

“Your friends need you. I need you so much,” Catra said, as her own tears formed in her eyes. “I always will. It doesn’t matter if there is a war or space dictators or if She-ra disappears again. I will always want you, Adora. And I’ll tell you every minute for the rest of our lives if that’s what it takes for you to accept it.”

And then Adora was crying again. Catra thought she had said something wrong, but Adora nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck and her arms came around her again.

So she whispered it again. And Again. “I need you.”

“I need you.”

“I need you.”

Somewhere between the whispering, Adora calmed down again. Her breath still unsteady but evening out.

“So just because you can’t go clean up Brightmoon doesn’t mean we won’t stop needing you okay?” Catra pulled her head away, making it clear that she wanted an answer.

“Okay,” Adora said finally, nodding a little as if cementing the idea in her mind as firmly as she could.

“Good.” Catra let her head fall to rest on Adora’s shoulder again, letting her shirt soak up the tears that had escaped.

Adora’s hands scratched the soft fur on Catra’s back, pulling a quiet mewl from her lips, and she began to purr.

“My body is betraying me again,” Adora said, “My arms are so tired I can barely hold you.”

“It’s okay,” Catra hummed back. “You can make it up to me later.”

Adora chuckled softly, continuing to scratch, and Catra’s heart felt lighter again. If fawning over her made Adora feel better, Catra would gladly take one for the team.

The scratching finger’s slowed, as sleep dragged Adora back under.

Until Catra pushed herself upright with a jolt. “Don’t go to sleep yet. You need to eat!”

Adora’s eyelids drooped, but she forced them open at the mention of food. Catra ran to the table and brought over the soup Glimmer and Bow brought for lunch. Setting it on the ground, Catra got Adora shifted into position to eat—helping her sit up and adjusting the pillow so she could lean comfortably against the headboard. When she picked the bowl back up, Adora reached for the spoon, but Catra pushed away her shaking hand.

“Let me do this okay?”

Adora sighed but didn’t fight when Catra lifted the spoon to her mouth. She gulped down the food and hummed with pleasure. Her eyes drifted closed. Catra smirked and scooped up more. But Adora won’t take the second bite.

“It’s your turn,” Adora said. “You need to eat too.”

Catra opened her mouth to argue, but Adora reached out her hand to grip her wrist.

“Please. It’s important to me that you take care of yourself too.” Adora’s blue eyes bore into hers. The heavy exhaustion doing nothing to stop the sincerity shining through.

Catra looked away and brought the full spoon to her mouth. Swallowing the warm broth before glancing back up at Adora. She was smiling. Small and far too sappy for Catra. “Happy now?”

“Yes” The smile widened. “Let’s take turns okay?”

They fell into a pattern. Spoonful for Adora. Spoonful for Catra. They didn’t speak. Didn’t need to. Catra felt comfortable in the quiet, listening to the small happy sounds Adora made with each bite. All the while Adora watched her, but her gaze wasn’t hard or awkward. Something more like a soft caress. A gentle kiss. Yearning and fondness flowing together. Catra wondered what Adora saw in her eyes. When they finished the bowl, Catra got the second from the table. And the pattern started over again. Adora’s reached out and held the bowl with her, fingers linking slowly with Catra’s. Soon exhaustion started to win out, and each of Adora’s blinks got longer and longer until her eyes remained closed. Mouth only opening when Catra pressed the spoon to her lips. The spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl, and Catra fed the last bite to Adora.

Gently she pulled away from Adora hands, to place the empty bowl on the table next to the other. Adora was already almost asleep. Eyes closed and body slack. Catra laid her down flat on her back, pulling the blankets back around her.

And then she froze. Hand hovering over Adora. Suddenly unsure of her place. She had been so caught up in taking care of Adora, she hadn’t even thought of what Adora actually wanted. Things were different… between them since the Heart, but she wasn’t sure how different. She didn’t want to rush into anything. Force anything onto her. Adora deserved a choice.

A warm hand caught her own, and Catra blinked down. Adora’s eyes were closed, but she still reached out for her.

“Catra?” she mumbled. “Stay.”

Catra was quick to brush the tears from her eyes. She slid under the blankets, so that she and Adora faced each other. Their hands held onto each other, but there was a space between them both. Adora moved closer, almost naturally and then stopped herself.

“You can come closer—if you want,” Catra whispered, “I know you like how… um, soft my fur is.”

That was all the motivation Adora needed. She careened into Catra, planting her face against her collarbone. Arms circling around her waist and face nuzzling into her fur. Catra sighed, her own arms coming around Adora. Snoring and purring mingling together.

* * *

They appeared in the halls of Brightmoon castle in a puff of sparkles. The nausea flooded Catra’s system, but she couldn’t fall to her knees. Not with Adora’s arm across her shoulder, the only thing keeping her upright. So Catra bit her tongue and rode it out.

“Welcome to Brightmoon Catra!” Glimmer and Bow said in tandem. Glimmer waved her hand and more sparkles flew through the air.

Catra cast a look at the vaulted ceiling and marble floors and columns. “Even after being looted it still looks like a rainbow vomited everywhere.”

Adora squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t be like that. You’re going to like it here. Lot’s of sun and plenty of tall places to climb.”

She rolled her eyes, but as Glimmer and Bow led them further into the castle Catra kept an eye out for high up hideouts to explore later. Melog ran all around, dashing in and out of the hallways, doing some of their own exploring before returning to pad along beside them.

Adora did her best to walk on her own, but even after almost three days of sleeping her body was still tired and she leaned most her weight onto Catra. It left Catra panting, but that was better than Adora collapsing again.

“Why are you taking us to the council room?” Adora asked.

Bow and Glimmer shared a look—they seemed to do that a lot—and laughed a little. “We just have something to show you.”

Catra looked over to see if Adora was suspicious of their obvious secret surprise, but Adora nodded and accept the answer as straight truth. Catra couldn’t keep herself from smiling. Adora was the dumbest smart person she had ever met.

Adora examined every inch of the halls as they walked. Taking in the damage. The rebels had done a decent job at getting things cleaned up, but there was still rumble and broken decorations littering the floor and making Adora frown. But Catra nudged her a little any time her eyes got too distant and sent her a smile. She always got one back in return.

The sparkle duo paused at the door of the council chamber and knocked before throwing the double doors open wide.

“Surprise!”

A chorus of voices joined Glimmer and Bow’s. So strong Catra swore she felt the wind of it. All their friends, the whole merry band of rebels, stood in the council room. A banner hung from the ceiling reading ‘welcome home’. And Adora’s face was one of complete shock.

Everyone parted so that Catra could walk Adora to a seat and plop her down before the horde (good one this time) surrounded her. Catra pulled up her own chair—content to remain at Adora’s side the whole party unlike last time.

Scorpia, Perfuma, and Seahawk brought out trays of food, laying them out on the council table for everyone to eat as they regaled Adora with their stories of everything that had happened in the last few days. Catra grabbed Adora a plate of food, paying more attention to the way Adora’s face lit up around her friends than to what was actually said.

Adora dug into the food, pushing things into her mouth without even looking. But one hand absentmindedly reached over and caught hold of Catra’s, twisting their fingers together.

“So uh, are you two like girlfriends now or what?” Mermista said.

That caught Catra’s attention. “None your business,” she said before realizing Adora had started to speak.

“We haven’t talk about it yet but—” She trailed off as she made eye contact with Catra.

Adora’s big smile stared to fade but as she opened her mouth to backtrack, Catra turned back to Mermista. “Yeah we’re girlfriends.”

The whole room erupted into cheers, and Catra face burned red hot. But Adora’s smile was like the sun and that made it worth it.

Catra rubbed circles over Adora’s knuckles as the party picked back up again. Adora pushed a bowl towards Catra.

“You have to try this, Catra. It’s soooo much better than ration bars. It’s called ice cream. You’re going to love it.”

Catra eyed it suspiciously, but she took a spoonful.

“Don’t take too big of a bite. It’s cold.”

She rolled her eyes but listened to the warning and slipped half the spoon into her mouth. And her eyes fluttered shut in practical ecstasy. The cool creamy substance filled her mouth, and she had to bite back a moan. When she opened her eyes, Adora laughed—her pupils were probably blown but she didn’t care. She scarfed down the rest of the ice cream in a few bites.

Another bowl appeared in front of her, and she almost dove right into it, but she caught herself. But Bow pushed it closer. “This party is just as much for you as it is Adora. Eat it.”

Well if he insisted.

Catra tackled the bowl, while watching their friends talk and laugh. Swift Wind had finally left Adora alone and now spoke animatedly with Entrapta and Hordak—something about a chair designed for a horse. Glimmer, Frosta, and Micha sent sparkles and frost into the air to rain down on the partiers. Perfuma laughed loud at a joke Scorpia had shared, and Scorpia blushed too bright to be just from the attention. Catra smiled at that, happy for her.

Everyone was caught up in the party, but Catra couldn’t help but noticed the concerned glances they all cast towards Adora when the blonde wasn’t looking. She was getting better, but the exhaustion still showed in the way her hands and knees shook and the bags under her eyes. Catra appreciated them being quiet about it at least.

“Are you feeling okay Adora?” Frosta all but shouted.

“Frosta!” Glimmer clamper her hand around the younger girls mouth before she could say anything else.

When she turned, she found that Adora really wasn’t looking all that okay. Her whole body sagged in the chair, her face pale.

“I’m fi—”

Catra glowered at her, effectively cutting off the lie.

“Why don’t you go to your room to rest Adora? Everyone is staying here while we all work on rebuilding our kingdoms, so you we’ll be here when you are feeling better,” Bow said.

Her face sunk, but she nodded. “Alright. Don’t stop the party because of me. Just because I can’t have fun doesn’t mean everyone else can’t.”

The group all bathed Adora in sad looks and condolences, but none of them really looked like they wanted the gathering to end. So Catra decided to save her from the pity party. She picked Adora’s arm up and pulled it over her shoulder again.

“Come on. You can show me your room.”

Adora smiled at that idea and stood up with her help. Together they left the party and headed down the halls of the castle, Melog following close behind them.

“You’ll have to tell me which direction. I don’t know where I’m going, and this place is like a maze.”

“Go, uh, that way,” Adora said pointing towards a hall on her left.

Catra followed, helping Adora lumber along with her. After awhile Adora pointed to a huge oak door. “In there.”

“This is the door to your room?” Catra asked.

“Uh, no,” Adora said sheepishly. “Just open the door.”

Catra rolled her eyes and did what the girl asked. The door was heavy, and as soon as she got it open she was hit with the smell of paper. Tall shelves filled the room in rows. And on each shelf were hundreds of books. Some shelves were knocked over, spilling their books across the floor and others were empty, looted.

“Looks like they haven’t gotten it cleaned up in here yet,” Adora said, pulling them further into the room.

Catra looked around in awe, her jaw slack. “What is this place?”

“It’s called a library,” Adora looked at her, beaming. “They keep books here about like everything ever. And not just information or history, there are stories too.”

“Do you have to buy them?”

“No all you have to do is bring them back when they are done…. And don’t drop them in water. Learned that one from personal experiences.”

Catra was too entranced to even make fun of her. She reached out to brush her finger across the spines of the nearest books.

“We can come back here later, and you can pick out a few,” Adora suggested.

“I’d like that.”

She looked at the books a little longer before turning back to Adora and catching her dopey smile.

“Don’t look at me like that, dummy. It’s time for you to go to bed.”

Catra hauled her back out into the hallway and let Adora direct her again. The next door Adora pointed at opened to the kitchen. Then the training room. The banquet hall. Even the gardens. It was strange to see Adora in this place. A place where she lived a whole different life away from the Horde. Away from her. She was excited to explore. To make new memories here with Adora. But some part of her that she couldn’t help was jealous. Not of Adora but of this place. It got to have Adora while she didn’t. This was Adora’s home when Catra wasn’t anymore.

She pushed the thoughts away and listened to Adora tell story after story from her time there. Though when her legs almost gave out pointing to her favorite flowers, Catra had to put her foot down.

“Adora can we please go to your room now? I don’t want to have to carry you there when you pass out.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. It’s just down that corridor.”

Catra had to pull Adora’s dead weight along, but thankful her room wasn’t very far.

Adora’s bedroom turned out to be somehow exactly as she expected it to be and yet different. Someone had been in there to clean it up. The floor’s and shelves were clear of dust and there was a lack of broken glass and things on the ground. It was still princessy—pink and big and with a _waterfall_ in the corner—but Adora had brought the Horde with her too. Weapons hung on the walls, though some of the hooks were empty, and maps and war strategies covered the rest of the wall space. Melog made themselves right at home, finding a comfortable spot near the window to sunbath in the fading evening light.

“Do you like it?” Adora asked suddenly.

“It’s very you, princess.”

This time Adora blushed, and Catra got to smirk in triumph.

She sat Adora down on the bed, and then stood up to look around the room again. “Do you have clothes to sleep in here?”

“Check the dresser. There might be some left.”

It took some searching, but Catra found a tank top and some short. She tossed them over to Adora who started to undress. She rolled her jacket off her shoulders easily, but her white shirt was harder. Slowly she pulled one arm out of her long sleeves and then paused, panting a little before starting on the next. It was painful to watch.

Catra sighed and reached out to help her, but Adora shied away.

“I can do it.”

“I know you can do it by yourself. That doesn’t mean you should have too.”

Adora clenched her jaw but didn’t fight when Catra helped her pull her other arm out of the sleeve and got the top over her big head and ponytail. Leaving her only in her sports bra.

Don’t be weird, Catra told herself. Keeping her eyes set on Adora’s face and not anything else. They would change in front of each other all the time in the Horde. Don’t be weird. Don’t be weird.

The pants were next. With Catra’s help she pulled off her boots and then slid her pants off. Looking up from where she knelt, Catra couldn’t not catch a look at Adora stomach and tan, toned abs. Three years of fighting had left her stronger than she’d been in the Horde. Catra was lucky Adora was looking off at nothing, too tired to catch the blush dusting her cheeks.

Getting her dressed was less stressful, and soon Catra gently pushed Adora to lay down, in her pjs and ready for another long nap.

A voice spoke behind her. “Aww she looks so cute when she’s tired.”

Catra yelped jumping unto the bed. Adora grunted when Catra landed on her stomach. They tumbled together in a ball of limbs trying to detangle themselves.

That only made Glimmer laugh more. “If only the rest of the universe could see their mighty heroes now.”

“What the hell Sparkles? What did I say about knocking?”

Glimmer kept giggling. “I’m sorry, I forgot. But I like this result much better than last time.”

Catra rolled from off of Adora and landed with a thump on the ground. “Oh I can still bring out the claws,” she growled.

“Catraaa,” Adora mumbled. Tired and weak enough that Catra’s anger dissipated. But looking up at her she didn’t seem hurt at all from the tussle, just laid out spread eagle across the bed. Still Catra picked herself up off the ground to sit on the edge of the bed and connect their hands.

“What do you need Sparkles?”

“Oh yeah.” She held out a big glass vial full of purplish liquid. “My dad and aunt made this for Adora. It’ll make her really drowsy, but it’ll help her body heal itself faster.”

Catra took it from her. “Thanks. I’ll make sure she takes it.” She gazed down at Adora again. She was trying to pay attention to the conversation, but her eyelids kept sinking lower and lower. Until she shook her face a bit to wake herself up. Catra couldn’t believe she loved this dummy.

She felt eyes on her and when she looked back at Glimmer, she had a smug grin on her face. Catra’s own smile faded into a scowl. “Anything else?”

“Nope. I’ll leave you two alone again. Make sure to actually do some sleeping lovebirds.”

Catra started to growl, but Adora gripped her hand. “Whatever,” she scoffed. “And will you knock next time?”

But Glimmer was already gone in a burst of pink sparkles.

Catra’s tailed lashed in frustration, but she’d let it go for now. She would pay Sparkles back later.

“You ready to take your medicine?” she asked.

But Adora wouldn’t meet her eyes. She only cleared her throat a little and toyed with the edge of the blanket.

“Adora. You have to take it. It’ll help you get better faster. Isn’t that what you want?”

Adora sighed, long and tired. “Yeah. I just…”

Catra scooched closer, using her claws to gently scratch her scalp. Adora liked that, she remembered. “You can talk to me you know. If you want.”

She probably wouldn’t have talked, but Adora melted into the touch. Much more relaxed, she spoke in a whisper. “Back in the Horde, if I ever got sick enough that you and I couldn’t hide it. Shadow Weaver would—”

They both shuddered in tandem. But Catra scratched a little harder, and Adora continued.

“She would use magic to heal me. Not like She-ra’s healing. She’d use a spell or a potion.” Her voice got even quieter. “I’d always get better faster. But it always hurt.”

Suddenly Catra felt much less confident with this talking about your feelings thing. She decided to skirt around the past for now—maybe Perfuma would be willing to help them _both_ work through all their issues. Instead she’d focus on the problem at hand.

“You know,” Catra started. “Glimmer and her family would never give you something that would hurt you right? They aren’t like her.”

Adora nodded, but her mouth was still stuck in a frown. Her hand trembled just slightly in Catra’s. She was afraid.

So Catra switched tactics. “How about this: I’ll take a little swig and then we’ll wait a little bit. If I’m feeling okay after that then you drink the rest?”

Adora still eyed the potion like it might come alive and bite Catra’s hand, but her shoulder’s sagged in surrender. “Just… be careful.”

“I always am.” Catra uncorked the vial with her teeth and took a sip. It tasted plantey. Like they had juiced a bunch of random leaves or something. It wasn’t awful though.

Adora watched her carefully, so Catra shot her a smile. “So far so good.”

Still no smile back. Catra placed the vial on the table near the bed and went back to messaging Adora’s scalp this time with both hands. She shifted so that her head was in her lap for ease access, spreading long blonde hair out as she did. Adora tried to keep her eyes focused on her but quickly got distracted.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Catra asked quietly.

“Go to the library,” Adora hummed back, her eyes fluttering closed. “You can pick a book.”

“Will you read it to me?”

“Only if you cuddle with me while I do.”

“Of course.”

And the smile was back. Small but there.

Catra massaged a bit longer before finally speaking again. “I think the potion is all clear. I’m feeling nothing.”

“You sure.” Adora peeked up at her, searching for a lie.

“You doubting me?”

“No.” She huffed, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Catra grabbed the vial and carefully brought it up to Adora’s lips. The girl tensed beneath her. “Trust me,” Catra said. “Please.”

And with that Adora let her tip the vial back slowly until it was completely drained. A moment later, Catra put the empty bottle aside and looked down at her, waiting for a reaction.

“All good?”

Adora nodded against her leg. “All good.”

Catra moved out from underneath Adora and stood up. “I’m going to get changed into some more comfortable clothes.” Seeing a frown form on her face, Catra continued. “It’ll only be a second and I’ll still be in the room. Melog will keep you company.”

Adora tried to sit up, but the space cat jumped onto the bed and plopped their head on her torso. Her hand moved to their ears to scratch. Catra could hear the purring from where she stood a few feet away. That would keep her occupied.

Catra dug through Adora’s dresser again. There wasn’t much—did Adora only ever wear the same outfit? It took a bit, but she found a big white shirt Adora must have used for sleeping in the winter. Catra pulled her own clothes off except for her underclothes. Adora’s shirt slipped on easy, but it was huge and heavy. The sleeves went over her hands and thick collar was already making her a little sweaty. But it smelled like plain soap and training rooms. Like Adora. So she kept it on and opted to personalize it a little bit with her claws—cutting the sleeves and making a slice across the chest. For style.

Suddenly Catra was hit with a wave of uncertainty. She was making herself pretty comfortable here in Adora’s space, but is that what she would want? Catra kept telling Adora to choose for herself, and then she went ahead and stole her things and encroached on her. But it’s not like Catra had her own room. Still she shouldn’t just assume that Adora wants her here and—

Melog’s voice in her mind was like a wave of rain to a wildfire. “ _Don’t assume that she doesn’t want you either. Just ask her if she wants you to stay. She’ll say yes.”_

Catra let out a long breath and turned around. Adora and Melog were just how she left them. As she stepped closer, Melog moved their head up to lick Adora’s face who looked like she had been on the cusp of sleep. But now she laughed and scratched Melog’s ears. She looked up at Catra with a big dopey grin though her eyes were glazed from exhaustion.

“Catra are you staring at me,” she said with a giggle. Maybe a little delirious too.

“I’m not staring you. Just had to watch you acting like a doofus with Melog, so I can make fun of you later.”

“Whatever you say Catraaa.”

Definitely a little delirious. But hopefully not so much that she couldn’t answer.

Catra rubbed the back of her neck, deciding to go for it. “Um so Adora, I didn’t want to assume anything… and don’t feel pressured to say yes because of your stupid need to please everyone—but do you um… do you—”

“Catra you’re being weird. Come take a nap with me.”

And when Catra froze Adora reached out a hand to her.

“Please.”

How could Catra say no to that?

Melog moved to the foot of the bed to make room for her. Catra slid into Adora’s outstretched arms, pulling the blanket over them both and pressing her face to Adora’s chest.

Adora giggled again. “Your fur tickles.”

Catra tried to pull away, but Adora tightened her grip around her waist. “Don’t. I like it.”

And with that Adora breathed a long sigh of content, melting into her. Happy and relaxed for once. Some of that probably came from the potion, but Catra had a feeling it was more than that. Adora was back in Brightmoon. Her home.

“I’m glad that you are home again,” Catra whispered. “And you can be happy.”

Adora curled around her, pressing her face into Catra’s short hair. “I’m happy because you’re here. I always want you here.”

Catra stiffened in surprise. Adora was too tired to notice, and she continued to mumble. “I missed you so much. I always wanted you here.” She yawned, and Catra’s heart felt like it might explode. “My home is with you.”

The fire was back, but Catra didn’t think she wanted this one to end. Not when this is what she had been looking for for so long. What she always wanted.

“I’ll be here for you as long as you want me,” Catra finally said.

Adora leaned down and kissed her cheek. It was sloppy but so soft and the fire burned hotter where her lips met skin.

Adora was drifting, fading into sleep. Catra could tell by the way her breathing became deeper. But even almost asleep Adora whispered, “I’ll always want you.”

The fire found its epicenter now. Burning in her chest. But all she could do—all she wanted to do was hold Adora tighter and feel Melog weight against her leg to remind her this was real and good, and hope that Adora didn’t notice the tears soaking into her chest.

* * *

The potion did its job almost too well. Adora slept through the night and the entirety of the next day—only ever waking up long enough to eat and pull Catra back into bed with her before crashing again. And Catra had really tried to stay at her side, but she could only nap for so long. She hadn’t been the one to channel all of Etheria’s magic after all. It didn’t take long before she started to feel restless. She spent her time taking care of Adora: organizing what she could of the ransacked room, readjusting the blankets, just watching her—in an entirely not creepy way, she just still couldn’t get over that this dumb idiot gorgeous girl is actually her girlfriend… so completely normal staring. Despite how entertaining all that was Catra eventually found herself venturing outside of Adora’s room, leaving Melog behind to watch over her.

At first Catra stuck close, just scoping out the different climbable places in Adora’s hallway searching for the best. And there were some good spots, but nothing that really caught her attention. So she widened her circling, wandering farther out into the castle.

The thing was though, Catra really hadn’t talked to anyone in Brightmoon without Adora, besides the occasional drop in coming with a meal or more medicine. She wasn’t really sure if people wanted to talk to her without Adora or how to even go about that. So whenever she heard someone coming, she’d climbed her way up a pillar and sit in the shadows on one of the fancy princessy trellises near the ceiling.

And that’s where she sat, listening as footsteps got closer and closer. Soon they’d pass and leave her alone again.

“Catra?”

So maybe her plan wasn’t working as well as she thought. Hopefully if she just stayed quiet, they would give up.

“Catra I know you’re up there somewhere,” Glimmer shouted. “Come down and talk to me a minute.”

So much for that. Catra slunk down to the floor and found Glimmer waiting with a big annoying smirk on her face.

“Bow told me he thought he’d seen you sneaking around the halls,” she said.

Catra shrugged, folding her arms to keep herself from flexing her claws anxiously. “What of it?”

Glimmer’s smug persona faded, and she stepped a little closer. “You know you don’t have to hide out in Adora’s room and sneak around all day, right?”

Her eyes were full of more pity than Catra could stomach, so she looked away. “Yeah I just…” She knew what she needed to say—she’d been thinking about it for hours, days even—but she hadn’t thought she’d have to say it so soon. There was no point in waiting though. “If you aren’t comfortable with me being here—in Brightmoon I mean—I can leave. I’d understand. As soon as Adora gets better I can go.”

Catra waited for an answer, but instead Glimmer’s hands fell on her shoulders. Still she kept her eyes on the floor. She couldn’t face her like this. Not with vulnerability leaking from every pore.

“Please look at me.”

So Catra drug her eyes upwards and met Glimmer’s. Pity replaced with seriousness.

“I don’t want you to leave Brightmoon.”

Just hearing the words made Catra sag a little. A weight lifting from her that she hadn’t realized she was carrying.

Glimmer continued, “It’s definitely a little… weird for you to be here, but that’s not a bad thing. There are lots of weird different things now that the war is over.”

“But what about the things I’ve done. I invaded. I kidnapped you. I opened the—”

“Catra stop.”

The sharp words make Catra flinch, preparing herself for a blow to follow. She’d take it. Glimmer let her hands fall, but she still kept their eyes locked.

“You’ve done bad things, and I’m still working on forgiving you for all of them. But I’ve done bad things too, and the people I’ve hurt forgave me. So I think you deserve the same chance. And you’ve done good things too. You helped Adora save the whole universe and now you’re helping take care of her. You deserve to stay just as much as anyone else.”

“I uh…” Catra didn’t know what to say. Too many thoughts and emotions bubbled up at once. But if what Glimmer said was true—and she was just starting to understand that it was—she’d have time to parse through it. To say the things she needed to say eventually. “Thanks, Sparkles.”

“Of course Horde scum,” Glimmer’s smile returned. “And anyway, could you imagine how mad Adora would be at me if I banished her girlfriend? I’d get the silent treatment for weeks.”

“Adora would do more than that for me!”

Glimmer laughed. “You’re right. I must have forgot for a second how completely whipped you two are for each other.”

The fur on her tail bushed out, and she glared at her. “We aren’t whipped!”

“Yeah sure… and when I leave you alone you totally aren’t going to head straight back to check on Adora. _Unless_ you want to come with me and play ice ball with Scorpia and Frosta. It always gets awfully competitive even though Scorpia apologizes every time she makes a point.”

She hadn’t checked on Adora in a while. Maybe she should head back…

“You know I would totally be down for that, but… I have plans already. I promised Melog I’d take them up onto the roof of the castle and show them the best spots. And I wouldn’t want to disappoint them. They probably are waiting for me right now. I should go.” Catra started inching away backwards down the hall.

“Be sure to tell Adora—I mean Melog hi for me.”

Catra started moving faster away. Anything to hide the blush growing on her face. “I told I’m not going to check on Adora,” she said. She flipped around and started to walk faster.

“Whatever you say,” Glimmer said back. And when Catra made it to the bend at the end of the hall Glimmer yelled out. “Whipped!”

Catra didn’t responds. Didn’t give her the satisfaction.

It didn’t matter if she did end up checking on Adora. And snuggling when she found Adora awake and munching on the food left for her. She wasn’t whipped.

And anyways if she was, was that really such a bad thing?

* * *

Catra was used to waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. All the nights following the end of the war were no different. But usually it was her own nightmares waking her up not a knee landing in her gut.

She wheezed, rolling over and clutching her stomach. It took a moment to wake herself up and catch her breath, before she could search for her attacker. When she turned back over a hand flew towards her face. Catra caught it before it smashed her nose.

“What the hell Ador—” She cut herself when she saw Adora’s face, scrunched with tension but eyes still closed. She was asleep.

Melog gave a quiet questioning mewl.

“She’s just sleep fighting,” Catra said, half to herself.

The space cat moved from Catra’s side of the bed and flopped down on Adora’s legs, keeping them from thrashing. It seemed like they had the right idea.

Catra laid down on Adora’s chest. She jerked underneath her for a moment before stilling again. Catra brought the fist in her hand up to her mouth. Kissing each knuckle until the tight fist loosened and Adora finally relaxed.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see big blue eyes looking down at her. Mouth hanging open a little almost like she was in awe. “Is this real?” she breathed.

Catra chuckled a little. “Of course it is, you idiot.”

Adora’s mouth fell into a frown, but her eyes still stared down at her. Barely blinking as if she were afraid Catra would just disappear. “Are you sure?” The question was so quiet, but it wavered in fear, stabbing at Catra’s heart.

“I promise.” She whispered against Adora’s open palm before leaving a soft kiss there. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

“Remember when I told you about the wish Prime showed me in the Heart?”

Catra nodded, pressing more kisses to each finger.

“I was trapped again in all these different scenes. Each time it glitched Prime was there to put me into another one. Trapping me forever or at least until he finishes hacking the planet.” She paused, her breathing picking up the pace. “What if… what if this is just another scene. Another trick.” Tears started to spill over, and her voice wobbled. “I really really want this to be real.”

Catra sat a little, leaning over Adora and wiping the tears away before letting her hands rest on both of Adora’s cheeks. “You remember how that day ended though right? Remember what you told me? The reaching out through the darkness?”

Adora nodded into her hands, tears still coming.

“I pulled you out then. And I’m pulling you out now.” Catra stroked her thumbs over her cheeks. “This is real. I am real.”

Adora surged upwards, crashing their lips together. Catra smiled against her lips. She deepened the kiss, easing them both down to the bed again. Adora’s arms wrapped around her back to pull her closer. She moaned as Catra sucked on her bottom lip. At the sound Melog jumped from the bed to give them some privacy, but Catra didn’t notice where they went. She was too focused on the kiss overwhelming her senses. It was slow and salty and wet and perfect.

Catra broke away to leave lingering kisses up her jaw to her ear and then move slowly down her neck. Adora was limp beneath her, breath hitching when Catra bit softly at the skin there.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Adora said.

Catra pulled away from her neck to look at her again. “Of course dummy. I think the evidence shows that I’d do just about anything for you.”

Adora smiled at her—no fear or trepidation holding it back this time. “Aw you’re being sappy.”

That earned a huff, but the way Adora was looking at her killed the retort in her throat. “Yeah whatever… only for you.”

Somehow the smile widened. “I love you so much Catra.”

Catra couldn’t help the purrs that rumbled from her chest. “I love you too.” And she leaned down to kiss her again, relishing the fact that she could do this over and over again for the rest of their lives.

But this kiss was cut off by a huge yawn from Adora that left Catra cackling.

“You have such a big mouth you dork!”

Adora screwed up her face in feign anger. “I do not.”

“It’s okay. I love your big dorky mouth.” Catra leaned down to give her another short kiss. “But it’s still late, and we should go back to sleep.”

She sighed. “Alright. But we can continue tomorrow right?”

Catra let her head rest on Adora’s chest again, her tail moving to curl around Adora’s thigh. “We can do whatever you want to do.”

Adora hummed. Her hands ran up and down Catra’s back in slow patterns, tracing out First Ones writing. “Does that mean after kissing for awhile we can go out and help with cleaning up the villages?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

She chuckled a little. “Okay, but only because I think I’ve used up all my luck.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the tenderest signs of love are the little things, so I think this is devoted to the little ways they show their love for each other
> 
> I hope you liked this! the idea got stuck in my head and I finally had to write it. Let me know what you thought please. I love to hear thoughts about catradora or my writing. 
> 
> Also feel free to come yell at me on tumblr: ecrooked24.tumblr.com


End file.
